Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory
Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the end of Phase 2 of the Fantendoverse and is the last major project by before stepping down as director of the New Fantendoverse. The game's story centers around the final battle with The Threat. The game was revealed officially on 12/19/15 during the Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015. The game features the ends of many of the overarching arcs that Exotoro has been building up to since Shattered/Genesis while opening new ones. The game has a darker tone in general, with distrust and regret being heavy focuses in the game's story. Gameplay General Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is similar in style to the Super Smash Bros. series. Players use Standard and Special moves to attack their opponents or activate special effects. The more damage fighters rack up, the more heavily they'll be knocked back. At certain percentages, this means that a deadly enough attack can throw the player off screen. New in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory is the Finisher Meter, which replaces the Finisher Sphere's original function. When a player does enough damage to their opponents, or sustains enough damage, the Finisher Meter will fill up and allow them to execute their Finishing Move. The player can also taunt. Most taunts are cosmetic animations with no effects, however some may have secret hit boxes or effects on certain characters. Returning Mechanics These returning mechanics are from past entries in the series. Shielding The player has a dedicated button to encase themselves in a bubble like sphere that shields them from attacks. This bubble gets smaller the more attacks it absorbs or over time. When the shield gets at it's smallest, it pops and does 5% damage to the player and stuns them. By doing specific inputs with the shield, the player can now either activate a dodge/counter or the TAGOS System. New Mechanics Finisher Meter Replacing the Finisher Sphere's original function is the Finisher Meter, which fills up based off doing damage and taking in damage. The Finisher Meter has 350 points that need to be filled up and damage done by Finishing Moves do not count. *Doing damage fills up the Finisher Meter by 1 point every 1% damage. *Receiving damage fills up the Finisher Meter by .5 point every 1% damage. *Collecting a Finisher Orb fills the meter up 5 points per Finisher Orb. *Doing a taunt fills the meter up by 1 point. *Collecting a Hyper Orb Cube by a character with a Hyper Mode finisher fills the meter entirely. TAGOS TAGOS is a new system introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Replacing Assist Pearls and Summoner Orbs, TAGOS allows you to tag out and have a new character take your place with a more limited moveset and only has 15% HP and no killing options. However, this allows the player that's high on damage to tag out to prevent themselves from being KO'd easily, as TAGOS only costs 15% hp with no knock back. The player can only utilize TAGOS once in a match (however the player can utilize TAGOS multiple times in a match with more than five stock, but only once every three stocks.) TAGOS must be activated through holding down and shielding for three seconds. The player can select one of the TAGOS characters from the character selection screen to be the TAGOS character, although the default is random. The player can also turn off TAGOS if they desire. Erringear Moves All characters have differing moves that they can learn from Erringears. These are known as Erringear moves and replace moves in their moveset. There is three for each character, and each can be earned from collecting Erringears in various modes. Players can customize their characters before battling. Erringears cannot be used in Online matches but can be used in Friend matches and in all the single player modes. Dodging and Countering By extending some energy from your Finisher Meter, the player can quickly tap the shield button + move the stick to dodge attacks. The more energy in the Finisher Meter, the bigger the chance that the player will be able to counter attacks instead of dodging. This will do half the damage of the intended attack. Breakers A Breaker is a move that every character in the game can preform to get out of infinite combos. To preform this move, the player just needs to press the triggers of their controller in the direction of their opponent after the opponent has done a total of ten connecting attacks on them. Breakers knock the opponent back (with a single 1% damage) and give the player who preforms the Breaker three frames of immunity. Move Staleness When the player performs a move too many times in a row, the game punishes this by lowering the damage ratio of the move slowly until the player performs enough different moves. The game cannot do more than half the original damage. The average move staleness number is about 8 uses of the same move over and over. Rage Damage When the player gets above 100% damage, their moves become slightly more damaging when preformed, but also twice as ineffective if used repeatedly (a average of 4). Super Damage If a opponent plays too defensively (doing no damage to player or getting damaged themselves, essentially using stall tactics), the player's damage output becomes slightly increased (by 0.4-0.8 depending on how long the opponent plays keep-away). Accessibility Options Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory offers a wide variety of accessibility options to help less-abled people play the game. Color Blindness Filters The game offers multiple color blindness filters that help players with color blindness syndromes be able to play. Players can adjust the color settings for characters, stages, items, HUD elements through pre-existing settings or adjust them through filters. Audio Visuals Whenever a attack has a audio cue or tell, not only does it have a more visual tell in the animation but with this setting a visual of a exclamation mark will appear over the character that is readying a attack. Blindness Cues The game has multiple optional cues for blind players that have the controller vibrate when the opponent or item is close to them, a audio cue for projectile attacks near the player. A two channel stereo audio option is also available, which allows blind players to know what side of the screen they're on. Days of Victory: Cinematic Mode Players can watch a full cut of the Days of Victory story mode, complete with recordings of fights from the developers to have a seamless cinematic experience without having to actually play through the story mode. Boss Skip For players having trouble with the bosses in the game, after five deaths they have the option to skip them by hitting the Fast-Forward Block prior to entering the boss stage. Additionally, if players are still having trouble a second block will appear called the Victory Block; this changes the bosses to have less phases and health overall. Solo Modes These modes can only be played with one player. *' ' The story mode of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Face off bosses and enemies in this massive, emotional story that wraps up what everything in the past two phases of the Fantendoverse has been building to- as well as what will effect Phase 3. More information can be found it's own section on this page, or you can just head to the Days of Victory page here. *' ' Face off opponents and bosses in Odyssey, culminating in a final battle against The Threat herself. There are 12 stages in Odyssey and a fixed order of what the player will be up against, but the player can select between multiple challenges with a common theme between them. This mode has a variable difficulty. More information will be available on a different page. *' ' Face off CPU opponents in this mode until you just can't go on any longer. Between waves of opponents, players can summon items or set up barriers around them to last longer or keep going forward for double the reward. More information will be available on a different page. *' ' Face off three CPUS, of varying difficulties, and attempt to out survive them without attacking any of them. All recovery moves have been changed to do no damage and all attacks have no effects. Team Damage is enabled by default. *' ' Break the targets in this gusty range in The Wasteland, with target challenges created for specific characters. *' ' Traverse one of ten massive maps, taking out enemies, clearing challenges, doing quests from NPCS in a 15 minute run that will reward you with higher and higher stats to take on a final ultimate challenge. More information can be found on this page! :*'Starlight Squad' - A alternation of Starlight Run where the player assembles a team of four characters, alternating between them during the run. *' ' Take on a gauntlet of 100 challenges. Repository More or less the extras. *' ' Glance at the New Fantendoverse's history with trophies of characters and objects. *' ' Train up through tutorials or test moves on your own. This mode is meant to guide new players through everything the game has to offer and to make sure they know how to do it. More information can be found here. *' ' View pictures you've snapped of the fighters and share them to various online services. Additionally, you can create renders of the characters and create fighter cards that show your stats. *' ' View moments you've captured and rerun them through the game's engine, being able to freely move the camera however you want. You can also upload replays to YouTube. *' ' Catch up to the Fantendoverse continuity and how it connects. Comes complete with clips and pictures of the past. *' ' A record of everything you've done in the game, from time playing, to most KOs, to how many times you've been on particular stages. The game will even record the moves you do the most. Group Modes These modes can be played with multiple players. *' ' The main mode of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Locally battle up to 8 players or take it online with up to eight willing participants. *' ' Pacifist with a buddy or two! All of you have been nullified to do no damage and you have to outlive your three opponents. You can share the same life counter or have separate life counters. *' ' Have more than eight people? Set up a tournament that'll allow people to face off in a tournament style match up or connect online to set up a online tournament. *' ' In this battle mode, each stock is a different character, which switches to the next character upon KO. The stock options go up to 124, allowing players to go through the entire roster if they want in a single battle. Characters cannot be selected twice as a stock option. *' ' Play from a more selective list of characters with Hyper Mode Forms. Characters begin battle in their Hyper Forms and do not revert back. *' ' In this mode, characters use their attacks to slam the Kolorb-Ball into the net on the edges of the stage. In this mode, characters cannot deal damage to each other but inflict status afflictions like freezing or paralysis instead. The more damage the Kolorb-Ball takes before going into the net, the faster it becomes. Story Mode: Days of Victory The final battle against the Threat begins as betrayals and lies begin to pile up. The story mostly focuses on Unten, Leah, and Sakeena's experiences through it all. Unten is faced with a huge choice by The Fan and The Enemy as his role as a leader is repeatedly questioned. Leah watches as her life falls apart when accused of working with The Threat. Sakeena is given a option to live in the fantasy world she truly wants to be in. This story ends with a victory, but at what cost? READ HERE Trailers All the trailers for the game can be found here. It's important to note that the trailers reflect conceptual story ideas and don't reflect the story of Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory in any way. Roster Characters Starter UntenMysteryProject.png|/Unten/ RachelVictory.png|/Rachel/ StrafeVictory.png|/Strafe/ ZeritaVictory.png|/Zerita/ PalmManVictory.png|/PalmMan/ SamVictory.png|/Sam/ JayandMikeVictory2.png|/Jay and Mike/ CrowVictory.png|/Crow/ LeahVictory.png|/Leah/ SusanVictory.png|/Susan/ NetnuVictory.png|/Netnu/ PlatoVictory.png|/Plato Konrad/ MaraCruorVictory.png|/Mara Cruor/ SyiVictoryNew.png|/Syi/ SakeenaKamel.png|/Sakeena Metals/ AmyJacksonVictory.png|/Amy Jackson/ SiaVictory.png|/Sia/ QueenPixellaCivtory.png|/Queen Pixella/ MiodaVictory.png|/Mioda/ QuartzVictory.png|/Quartz/ VoltVictory.png|/Volt/ 3.14Victory.png|/3.14/ FDX-Athens.png|/FDX-Athens/ Hera and Teun.png|/Hera and Teun/ FariaKamelVictory.png|/Faria Kamel/ MelissaVictory.png|/Melissa Dust/ CuraNewVictoryLook.png|/Cura/ ChelseaRenchVictory.png|/Chelsea Rench/ DREWVictory.png|/DREW/ RoseReaperVictory.png|/Rose Reaper/ MycanVictory.png|/Mycan/ BeckVictory.png|/Beck/ NizzleandZorpVictory.png|/Nizzle and Zorp/ HugoLogiaVictory.png|/Hugo Logia/ MynisVictory.png|/Mynis/ XeroxVictory.png|/Xerox/ MingyuVictory.png|/Mingyu/ SmileVictory.png|/Smile/ DenosVictory.png|/Denos/ LogiVictory.png|/Logi/ X-RayVictory.png|/X-Ray/ AlcyoneVictory.png|/Alcyone/ EdithVictory.png|/Edith/ HexaNewVictoryArt.png|/Hexa/ CiriestaVictory.png|/Ciriesta/ FeraVictory.png|/Fera/ ScratchKatVictory.png|/Scratch Kat/ LubLubVictoryArt.png|/Lub Lub/ KrystalVictory.png|/Krystal Pérez/ PAIN-T30.png|/PAIN-T 3.0/ IronMaskVictory.png|/Iron Mask/ ScarletVictory2.png|/Scarlet/ XerraVictory.png|/Xerra/ AuraVictory.png|/Aura Synesthesia/ RonnieandClaireVictory.png|/Ronnie and Claire/ SyandeVictory.png|/Syande/ ZonasVictory.png|/Zonas/ SiniciniVictory.png|/Sinicini/ AdexeneVictory.png|/Adexene/ ThornVictory2.png|/Thorn/ ZellenVictory.png|/Zellen/ CrymsiaVictory.png|/Crymsia/ RayVictory.png|/Ray/ ParvatiVictory.png|/Parvati/ KyhthesisVictory.png|/Kyhthesis/ RobynVictory.png|/Robyn/ AlexandriaVictory.png|/Alexandria/ ShikiShidareVictory.png|/Shiki/ DragonManVictory.png|/DragonMan/ ReeseVictory.png|/Reese/ RhyseVictory.png|/Rhyse/ AuroraVictory.png|/Aurora/ NychoInvalidezVictory.png|/Nycho/ WhiteGoddessVictory.png|/Micaliye/ LockVictoy.png|/Lock/ SkittiVictory.png|/Skitti/ AliceHarumiVictory.png|/Alice Harumi/ YEVictory.png|/YE/ FlickerVictory.png|/Flicker/ LiamenoVictory.png|/Liameno/ HitomiVictory.png|/Hitomi/ DreamboyVictory.png|/Dreamboy/ EmmyVictory.png|/Emmy/ SketchVictory.png|/Sketch/ SeraphinaVictory.png|/Seraphina/ OrithellVictory.png|/Orithell/ PalutenaVictory.png|/Palutena/ ObenaVictory.png|/Obena/ BlankVictory.png|/Blank/ DoomulusVictory.png|/Doomulus Grime/ SquavVictory.png|/Squav/ LexiLarsenVictory.png|/Lexi Larsen/ AranVictory.png|/Aran Leverletto/ BombyxIcarusiotVictory.png|/Bombyx/ HeinVictory.png|/Hein/ TayshaunVictory.png|/Tayshaun/ EndalVictory.png|/Endal/ ValerieVictory.png|/Valerie/ Bang CrimsonVictory.png|/Bang Crimson/ Pesh_Victory.png|/Pesh/ UmbraVictory.png|/Umbra/ BeowulfVictory.png|/Beowulf/ CardinalVictory.png|/Cardinal/ DrNormanGai_Normal_Victory.png|/Dr. Norman Gai/ Meta-FormVictory.png|/Meta-Form/ BrilVanaeVictory.png|/Bril Vaene/ VespaVictory.png|/Vespa and Adam/ RVogueVictory.png|/R. Vogue/ ElenaandPashieVictory.png|/Elena or Pashie/ GekiVictory.png|/Geki/ GuaptainVictory.png|/Guaptain/ PixelVictory.png|/Pixel/ EmmaAlloysVictory.png|/Emma Alloys/ RubellineVictory.png|/Rubelline/ FormerFourVictory.png|/Former Four/ BeatVictory.png|/Beat/ BeamandAeroVictory.png|/Aero & Beam/ BethOpertanioVictoryGasMask.png|/Beth Operatino/ King Ash Victory.png|/King Ash/ SaiseiVictory.png|/Saisei/ AingeruVictory.png|/Aingeru/ Fan-Tan-DoeVictory.png|/Fan-Tan-Doe/ RiddleVictory.png|/Riddle/ CybernoAlphaVictory.png|/Cyberno.α/ ClairvoyentVictory.png|/Clair Voyant/ Unlockable TAGOS NootVictory.png|/Noot/ Cacti Algebraic.png|/Cacti Algebraic/ VoloVictory.png|/Volo/ TuckerPalliVictory.png|/Tucker Palli/ ClarkVictory.png|/Clark/ BlinkVictory.png|/Blink/ FandroVictory.png|/Fandro/ Muffin_Victory.png|/Muffin/ RatBurglarVictory.png|/Rat Burglar/ UnikittyVictory.png|/Unikitty/ WheeliePenguinVictory.png|/Wheelie Penguin/ Stages Items Bosses Enemies Soundtrack Badges Trivia *This is 's last Fantendoverse project while being the director of the Fantendoverse. *The game was known only as "Victory" during mentions with other staff. This was not to spoil the fact it was in fact, another Fantendo Smash Bros. game. *Rumors of Leah being killed during the story in the game (along with Crow replacing her and Unten being the one to kill her) were intentionally spread to create speculation, although these rumors are true to a degree. *Almost every element of the page and subpages are meant to evoke the Threat. Some are even puns. **The main color of the game is purple, the Threat's colors. There is also usage of yellow, the Threat's other color. **The symbol used for this game's logo is the Threat's logo instead of the typical Fantendo Smash Bros. symbol introduced in Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury. **The move lists have an purple or yellow eye behind them. This also works as a pun as in she is watching your every move. **Finisher moves have two purple eyes and two yellow eyes, clearly evocative of the Threat's four eyes. **Trophies have the Threat's symbol faintly as the background. *The character arts are meant to be the most detailed stuff Exotoro has ever done, with things like the very fabric of the clothing being visible upon examination. This was inspired by Smashified and the want to Victory the greatest Fantendoverse project yet. *Most characters were designed with the winter weather in mind, opposite of Fantendo Sports Resort, which crafted character outfits based off warm weather. Of course, each game has their outliers. **This game was also constructed to be the "night" to Fantendo Sports Resort's "day", with a darker tone and more serious gameplay. *The gameplay does away with two series staples: The Summoner Orb and Finisher Sphere. This is to integrate their functions better into the core gameplay, as the purpose of these objects were somewhat obsolete with the addition of the TAGOS system and the Finisher Bar. In their place is the TAGOS Token and Finisher Orb, with neither being required for either system and act as supplements. **Overall the game acts as a more skill-required sequel to Shattered, with some advanced techniques available to people who master the game over those who do not. To keep it still accessible, both items were put in the game for less skilled players who wish to still do the techniques. *TAGOS Tokens were inspired by Tazos, which were collectible metal discs that were put inside chip bags. They were seemingly especially popular in Mexico. *Six of the TAGOS tokens are based off the Beorns that appear as playable characters: Unten, Netnu, Teun, Hugo, Mynis, and Xerra. *There is reportedly a target limit of 126 characters, which puts it below Shattered's total. **This does not factor in TAGOS or characters that are playable through Alternate Costumes. *During April Fools 2016, a character named Zombie Leah was introduced with a moveset and everything. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Zombie Leah. **During April Fools 2017, a character named Matchtendo (based off the 2017 prank known as "Matchtendo") was added as a TAGOS with a moveset. You can find this sick prank here: Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory/Matchtendo. **Also during April Fools 2017, created a spiritual successor of Zombie Leah called Zombie X-Ray for Fantendo Smash Bros. Lethal. You can find this page here. Poll Polls are closed for the time being! Sorry! Gallery This is all the art created for the game that currently hasn't seen a use yet. Click here for the full gallery, featuring every single piece of art made for the game. TheThreatVictory.png|The Threat in Act 1 of Days of Victory IbismVictory.png|Ibism MistressNellVictory.png|Mistress Nell FeintVictory.png|Feint AvirlVictory.png|Avirl VorplazzVictory.png|Vorplazz TheThreatVictoryAct2.png|The Threat in Act 2 of Days of Victory TarzarnVictory.png|Tazarn Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:V2 Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Toroko Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Sequels Category:2015